Problem: Stephanie had to do problems 35 through 67 for homework tonight. If Stephanie did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 35 through 67, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 33. We see that Stephanie did 33 problems. Notice that she did 33 and not 32 problems.